Indestructible Henry? (Alternate)
by avengersashley
Summary: Hey guys! I'm back! So this is a different ending to my first Henry Danger story, Indestructible Henry? I would recommend reading my first story before reading this. Please read and review, I would really like it! Please, if someone has an idea for a story you want me to do next, please review and I will try to get to it as soon as I can! :) COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I'm back for a little bit, I'm so excited because so many people loved my first Henry Danger story, and I had a person ask for an alternate chapter, so I was like "why not?" So this is a different ending of my Henry Danger story, this begins around the end of chapter 2 of my original story. I would highly recommend you read my first story before this one.**

 **So ya. I have been really busy doing my other two stories (read those too please!) so I will try to write more Henry Danger soon. If you have an idea, or a story you want me to write, please review and I will try my best to do it! :)**

* * *

"It's Dr. Minyak. He broke out of prison and is attacking the Swellville Bridge." He said, and ran over to the middle of the Man Cave, chewing and popping the bubble, changing into Captain Man. He went over to the tubes, when Henry was walking up behind him, fully dressed in his suit.

"Let's go Ray!" He shouted, but suddenly stopped. He couldn't move! Ray had hit him with a freezing ray.

"I'm sorry Kid. I can't let you get hurt again on my watch." Ray said with a sad smile. "Up the Tube!" He shouted, as Henry was shouting at Ray, pleading to let him come along. Then Ray disappeared. Henry groaned. It was late at night, and his parents thought he was sleeping over at work over the weekend. He tried to reach his phone to call Charlotte to get her to come here, but it was no use. He would have to wait, and he hoped Ray wouldn't do anything stupid.

Henry stood there, for 5 minutes, 10 minutes, waiting and hoping someone who come into the Man Cave. It was late, and Henry was tired. He couldn't move, so he decided just to close his eyes, just for a little bit. No sooner did he close his eyes, screaming was heard from the elevator.

 _Charlotte!_ Henry thought, thankful that she showed up.

"Ray, Henry! I know you said to go home cause it's late, but I brought some food for you guys..." Charlotte called out, placing some fast food bags on the table next to the elevator. "Henry? What are you doing? Where is Ray?"

Luckily, even being frozen, Henry could talk, so he frantically started shouting. "Char! You have to unfreeze me! Dr. Minyak escaped from prison and Ray froze me so he could go fight him all himself! I have to go help him!"

Charlotte hesitated for a moment. "But… Henry, you're hurt, and, I don't know, maybe Ray left you here for a reason." She said, shrugging, but picking up the remote, fiddling with the buttons.

Henry groaned. "Ok, I know, I'm hurt, whatever, but we need to go help Ray? He's going to do something stupid, and that leads to something else, and at some point I'm going to need to help him at some point. You and Schwoz can come with if you really feel the need, but I need to go help him!" Henry said, struggling to break out of the freeze.

Charlotte sighed. "Fine. Let me call Schwoz, and we'll see how we can help." And hit the unfreeze button. Henry unfroze, and shook his limbs a couple time to get the feeling back into them.

"Uh-huh, yeah, I got it. Just get down here." Charlotte sighed and ended the call. She turned to Henry. "Schwoz is on his way."

Henry nodded, then popped a gumball into his mouth, his clothes changing into Kid Danger's outfit.

"Hey, my uniform, it's fixed." He said, looking down in surprise. I wasn't in tatters anymore.

"Yeah, you're welcome. Trust me, it's not easy trying to fix that. I don't even know why work for you people, I pretty much get food and sew uniforms." Charlotte muttered as she was searching the computer for Ray's location.

"Aw, Char," Henry said, moving over behind her, "You know you love us." He said, in a sing-songy voice. "But thank you, for fixing it. Now I just hope Schwoz shows up soon."

Just then, the door next to snack machine opened up and Schwoz popped out. "Hello peoples!"

"SCHWOZ?" Henry and Charlotte screamed at the same time. "You were here the whole time?" Charlotte yelled at the short man.

Schwoz twisted his fingers together. "Well, yes, but I was on other side of the room, and I didn't want to come in…" Both the kids groaned.

"Whatever, we just need to hurry. Schwoz, do you have anything that could help us?" Henry said, impatiently.

A huge smile grew on Schwoz's face. "Of course."

* * *

"Dr. Minyak!" Captain Man called to the supervillain on top of the bridge with his assistant Nurse Cohorts.

"G'day, Captain Man, come to watch us destroy the bridge with everyone on it?" Dr. Minyak shouted as he put his arm around the nurse next to him.

"You're not going to get away with it!" Man said with a scowl on his face.

"Of course I am! I got away with the last one!" He laughed and walked back and forth on the bridge. Captain Man was confused. "Don't you remember the clock shop? The C-5 disrupter? By the way," Dr. Minyak hopped down from the bridge and walked right up to Captain Man with an evil smile on his face, "How's your sidekick, Kid Danger? I hope he wasn't hurt in the blast…" He said with mock concern, which faded then into an evil grin.

Captain Man growled. "You were the one with the clock shop?" His fists clenched at his side.

"Of course!" He said, skipping around and clapping his hands. Then he stopped and turn to face Captain Man, "So that means little Kid Danger _did_ get hurt! Yay!"

Captain Man was about to answer when a voice came up from behind him.

"Clearly not enough." Kid Danger ran up and socked Dr. Minyak in the jaw. The doctor fell, and looked up at Kid Danger in surprise. Kid Danger then stepped back and stood next to Captain Man, Schwoz and Charlotte falling in line next to him.

"Kid? What are you doing here? I told you to stay back?" Captain Man said, half angry, but mostly surprised.

"Can you blame me?" Kid Danger smiled, "You were going to do something stupid anyway."

"Get them!" Dr. Minyak shouted, and henchmen swarmed from all over the place. But it was no use. Captain Man and Kid Danger punched and blasted men with their laser guns, Schwoz and Charlotte blasted the rest of them with laser guns they got from the weapons vault. It was over in no time. The henchmen were stacked up into a large pile, and Dr. Minyak was being dragged away in handcuffs by the police, shouting various threats.

Captain Man placed a hand on Henry's shoulder. "You did good, Kid. Except for the fact that you didn't listen to me."

Henry just shrugged. "Oh well. You are going to have to deal with that. Anyway, it doesn't matter, we got Dr. Minyak."

Captain Man laughed. "Yeah, Kid. We sure did."

* * *

 **So, did you like it? It certainly was alot less frustrating for me to write. And sorry, I got really tired of writing Schwoz's voice with the accent, so I guess you guys are going to have to read it in your mind with his accent. so yeah, I hoped you enjoyed it.**

 **Thanks for reading! Please Review!**

 **As always, stay hilarious and love Avengers!**

 **-avengersashley**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, so I haven't been on this side of the site in what feels like years, because I'm really trying to finish a different story, but I have major writer's block and I couldn't get anything done. I read back this story, and I had to take my mind off, so I decided to do ANOTHER alternate. This one is definitely not as happy as the last one ended, and if I have my way, there may be a third and final alternate. But we'll see. So I don't know if I need to warn you, but this one has character deaths.**

 **Anyway, I'm back just for now, and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Once the door broke down, all four of them ran out of the room as fast as they could. They didn't want to be trapped down with a bomb, but no one really knew where the exit was. Villains could never make anything easy. Captain Man hung back of the group to keep with Kid Dangers

"Are you _sure_ you're ok, Kid?" Captain Man asked for the billionth time.

"Yes, I'm fine." Kid Danger answered through gritted teeth, rolling his eyes and forcing a smile for Ray's sake. But he really wasn't ok. His chest hurt with every breath he took, his head was pounded and he felt like his body was on fire. The only problem left was escaping with what they had left from Dr. Minyak and all his henchman.

As the group of heroes moved forwards, they seemed to face waves of enemies, the next one harder than before. The first wave of henchmen was the easiest. They all seemed to be newbies, completely inexperienced. A quick couple of punches from Kid Danger and Captain Man knocked them out cold, leaving behind a trail of evil-doer.

The next waves were harder. These men were better trained, many of them armed with guns or pipes or anything they could get their hands on. Charlotte and Schwoz used their laser guns to blast away enemies, while Captain Man and Kid Danger continued to use their fists.

Charlotte growled as she shot one henchman that got a jump on her, only to be cornered by another.

"Danger!" She shouted, backing away from the advancing bad guy. Henry knocked the guy he was fighting unconscious with a hard right hook and ran over to help Charlotte. He took in the enemy and judged. He didn't have any sort of laser gun, but the lead pipe glinting in the dim light of the underground hideout made him look just as dangerous.

Henry ran up behind the unsuspecting bad guy and jumped on his back, using one arm to grab the metal pipe and the other to wrap himself around the henchman's neck. The man suddenly leaned forward, throwing Kid Danger off his back, and hit the ground in front of Charlotte. He couldn't help but let out a small groan, but instantly stood up, protectively sticking his arm out in front of his friend.

With an evil grin at the chivalrous move, the bad guy swung the pipe at Henry's head, which he easily ducked and returned with a punch to the gut. The massive bad guy seemed barely affected by the hit and responded with his own tricks. He threw a fake punch to Henry, but when Kid Danger dodged the false hit, the henchman swung the pipe around the other side and connected to Kid Danger's knee.

Henry cried out in pain as he heard bone shattering cracks, collapsing and hitting the ground. "Kid!" Captain Man yelled, running over to his fallen sidekick. Charlotte and Schwoz blasted the rest of the enemies away and ran over to Captain Man and Kid Danger.

"You ok, Hen?" Charlotte asked in concern, completely forgetting about secret identities. There was no one around yet, but the heard the stomping feet of the next wave of bad guys. Henry held back a shudder, and his mouth was pressed tightly together until his lips were a single white line. He shut his eyes and breathed through gritted teeth until he could nod his head. Captain Man took this time to look over his friends.

Schwoz was mostly fine, on an account of being short and having a powerful hot dog gun, he had been able to evade most of the punches.

Charlotte wasn't used to fighting with the heroes, so she had taken more hits than normal, but she was holding her own with the laser. Quite frankly, Ray was impressed Ray then realized why Henry was best friends with her, she kicked butt.

Henry was in the worse shape. His eyes were slightly dilated, in the works of a concussion. The stitches on the side of his head had reopened, uneven breathing suggested bruised ribs, and his swelling knee was getting bigger from underneath his suit.

"Ok, guys here's the plan. Schwoz, you go ahead of us, use the hot dog and shoot everything in sight. You need to clear the path for the rest of us."

"Okie-dokie!" He shouted with a little Schwoz-style hop and ran ahead.

He turned to Charlotte. "You and I are going to help Henry stand up, and walk out of here. Use one arm to help him walk and use the other to shoot anybody that comes out. If worse comes to worst, I'm going to have to let go of Henry and you are going to hold him. Alright?" Charlotte grimly nodded, faced with the situation.

Henry cried out again as he accidently put pressure on his leg when they were helping him up. As soon as they were settled, the trio was off, going as fast as they could.

"What's the time?" Charlotte shouted over the sound of blasting guns and falling bodies. Schwoz was doing a good job of hitting all the bad guys, and occasionally could hear him laughing from up ahead.

Captain Man looked up at a wall. "Three minutes left."

Charlotte noticed a map plastered on the wall ahead of them. "We're almost there!" She cried.

They saw the exit in front of them when all of a sudden, Dr. Minyak and two of the beefiest henchmen anyone has ever seen blocked their way. Schwoz tried shooting them, but they easily dodged the lasers, which was surprising due to their massive size.

With one look, Henry knew that they weren't going to make it out in time. It just wasn't possible. Only three minutes were left, there was no chance that they were getting out of their alive. Henry needed to do something, something to save his friends.

Captain Man leaned him up against the wall to the side. "Stay here, Kid, alright? We'll get you out of here, safe and sound." Henry nodded and forced a smile, but knew it wasn't true. He made himself a promise, he was going to make sure that his friends made it out. No matter what.

Testing his injured leg, tears pricked his eyes as soon as he put pressure on it, but he would have to live. Thinking quickly, he grabbed some medical tape he kept in his back pocket and wrapped it around his knee, over the knee pad. Hopefully, it kept down the swelling and kept it from popping out when he walked.

Putting pressure on it once again, the pain was still as strong, but it was a little better with the tape. He glanced up at the wall where the timer was, two and a half minutes left.

Captain Man, Charlotte, and Schwoz were up ahead, shooting guards with lasers left and right, more guards appearing out of nowhere. The two big guards were still standing in front of the exit, while Dr. Minyak waved a farewell and sprinted up the ladder, leaving them all. Henry guessed that the guards wouldn't stop coming, not until they were all captured, or dead.

Which is why he needed to move. He needed to find the bomb, and deactivate it. But first, he needed to get them up and out of the lair. Getting off the wall and grabbing a laser gun he found discarded on the floor, he joined the rest of them in shooting the guards.

Captain Man looked at him concerned but continued to fire lasers. Once the group of guards had become less and less, Captain Man signaled to the rest of the group to move forward.

"I've got you covered! Run!" He shouted, and Charlotte and Schwoz sprinted towards the ladder. Just as they were about to make it, a hidden group of guards ran out and stopped right in front of them, blocking off their entrance. Colorful words were exchanged and the two others ran back to Captain Man.

"What are we going to do?" Charlotte said, the group completely surrounded. Henry was in the circle, and he would have to move now. They had less than a minute left, and he needed to get them up the ladder.

"Ray, on my go, take out the guards and get yourself with Charlotte and Schwoz up the ladder. I'm getting a distraction, and you guys need to get out." Henry whispered, and Ray's eyes widened beneath the mask.

"What? No… Kid that's not going to happen, we're going to get out of here, all of us!" Captain Man whispered forcefully, gripping Henry's shoulder.

"I'm just going to slow you guys down, we're not going to have enough time," Henry said, glancing at a timer. There were only thirty seconds left. "Thanks for everything Ray, I'll see you on the other side."

With a sad smile, he turned to Charlotte, who he never go to fully explain his feelings to. "I'll see you later, Char," Henry said and quickly kissed her on the cheek. She looked up in shock, and Henry sprinted out.

"Hey guys, I have the detonator! I'm going to stop the bomb!" Henry shouted, waving a thick rectangular rock that he had picked up earlier in the air. All eyes of the henchmen turned onto him, and recognizing the signal, Ray pushed Charlotte and Schwoz up the ladder.

"Wait, what about Henry?" Charlotte screamed, and Ray just pushed her harder.

"I'll get him, go!"

Ray looked back at the clock with only seconds remaining and stared at the hallway, where Henry was running as fast as he could with a limp. Ray knew he would be fine, even with the explosion. But Charlotte, Schwoz, and Henry weren't. Henry had given the distraction, and they had gotten the chance to escape.

"HENRY!" Ray screamed, as the clocked ticked down to the last five seconds. Henry chucked the "detonator" as far as he could from him, but he was on the opposite side of the hallway, barely close enough for Ray to see.

As the final seconds disappeared, Ray saw Henry with a faint smile and shot him a two-fingered salute from the opposite side of the hallway. Ray felt tears slipping down his dirty cheeks and he was sure Henry was crying.

Before the last second, Ray returned the salute, and the last thing he saw was a small wave from his Kid Danger before the bomb exploded and there was a flash of red, and everything was black.

* * *

The next time Captain Man saw his Kid Danger, he wasn't in his suit. Or at least, not the suit Ray was used to. Ray couldn't help but let the tears fall as he looked at Henry lay eerily still in his pressed black suit. His eyes were closed, and his small, teenaged hands were at his side. The casket was almost too small for Henry, but it was the closest thing. Charlotte was standing near Ray, mourning the loss of her friends, who could've been so much more. His family stood near the casket as well, having been told by Ray what Henry really did after schools and at the shop. They were shocked at first, but then they understood. Their son was a hero.

Ray had woken up outside of the burning bunker after the explosion, with a worried Charlotte and Schwoz, asking about Henry. It took days for Ray to start talking again.

With a final sigh, Ray looked over Henry, who had given his life to save the rest of them and the town.

Ray mimicked the salute that Henry had given him right before the bomb went off. "You are Swellville's hero."


End file.
